


Just Might Be

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Just Might Be

Once Vala decides she wants Cam, it's really only a matter of time.

He's just a man and he's not Jackson, he doesn't have the willpower of a saint. She's hot and it's been way too long since he's been with anyone and when he finds her in his bed in skimpy little lingerie he knows he's already a goner. One night of fun, that's all he thinks it'll be, so he surprised when the next morning she's still there. She doesn't leave and he doesn't ask her to and they lay there tangled up in the covers talking about the mission they leave for that afternoon until she decides they're all done talking and she wears him out, works him so well that he's sore by nightfall and she just loves that, loves it.

It doesn't need to happen at all, and he knows all the reasons but she's Vala and she looks at him with those big eyes and he'd go to hell and back for her, not just because she's on his team but because she's made that trip enough times herself. He can see that in her, can see it so clearly and he doesn't know how other people don't get it. She's a pain in the ass, yeah, annoying as all get out sometimes but it doesn't take much pushing to see what she's really made of. Grit and determination and a whole lot of suffering heaped on, but she's resilient, and she's loyal once she thinks you've earned it. That's the hard part, earning it, and Cam's not sure how Jackson got in her good graces so quickly but it took the rest of them the better part of two years to catch up. He's pretty sure he has now though, and Vala doesn't spend nearly so much time haunting Jackson's quarters, though Cam still isn't entirely sure why.

He starts to study her, to learn her. She gives little things away - superficial, at first. Things that make her smile like fixing tea instead of coffee, or bringing her a candy bar. The only small pleasures she gets are the ones she steals. She's so limited, so chained to the base. She can't leave unless someone takes her, Sam or Daniel usually. Cam offers her some release from that, too. He asks her where she wants to go. It's amazing how she flourishes, how she starts to actually listen and behave once he puts a little trust in her.

It's starts out as an affair, something illicit, but everyone thinks that she's got a thing for Jackson and they turn an oblivious eye to he way that it's not Jackson that takes her home for the holidays that year, not Jackson that signs the temporary guardian line on her weekend release forms on a regular basis. She's got a pretense in his life now, made tangible by the presence in his apartment. A toothbrush, clothes in the closet, shampoo that smells like melon. She complains that his sheets are too stiff and that she knows where the best sheets in the universe are made, a little planet where they make the cloth from flowers. She tells him, in a quieter voice, that those were the only sheets that Quetesh would even consider resting upon. She tells him this as they're curled up in bed, her head snuggled into his chest and her fingers playing across his stomach. He's learning her because she's letting him now, because she's telling him things.

He's caught, he admits it. Hooked, reeled in, totally gone for her. His mother approves and the SGC might not but there are no regulations against it and hell, she might just be worth fighting for if they try to put any in place.


End file.
